


Fucked Up

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Dribble Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas





	Fucked Up

Stiles laid his head in his boyfriends lap, yawning and reaching into the bowl of cereal to pull out a marshmallow and plop it into his mouth. "we're really fucked up you know?" he asked, sort of nonchalantly.

Derek glanced down at him, picking up another marshmallow and slipping it past Stiles' lips, "yeah" he said before switching on the tv.

Because truth was they were pretty fucked up, in like every aspect of the word. Individually they were both pretty messed up, Stiles didn't sleep, had regular panic attacks and still couldn't go near a large mass of water without feeling like he was somehow going to drown. Derek wasn't much better, he talked to his family members who were long gone, and he knew it but that didn't mean he didn't find himself wandering around the house asking his mum and dad for advice, he was terrified of fire, and oh yeah, he was a werewolf.

Together they weren't much better, you could start with the fact that they weren't legal in any sense of the word. Stiles was sixteen and Derek was twenty, that's a fair bit of an age gap especially considering Stiles' father is the sheriff. Then there is you know the whole werewolf thing, which could and probably would eventually lead to Stiles' early demise. And lets not get started on how emotionally fucked up Derek was because that would be opening a whole nother can of worms but to get the basics out there, Stiles had spend roughly 5 months convincing Derek he didn't just want him for sex. Though he still wasn't sure he was entirely convinced.

And then there was them as a pack, Scott, Allison, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Derek, and Stiles, the hale pack. You could start with the fact that 99% of them were fucked up teenagers which should have been enough to illustrate how messed up they were without going into individual problems. But you could delve into them.

Scott's issues with authority that stemmed from his daddy issues, Allison's mental breakdown that had been the result of her mother's suicide. Boyd's need for people to love him that came from the fact that nobody really had, Erica's need to prove that she was far from weak, that she would never be broken down by something again that obviously came from being out of control her whole life. Isaac's uncontrollable flinch anytime anyone raised a hand around him, or spoke in an elevated voice and well, that one was kind of a no brainer. Danny's horrible attraction to men that were dicks to him, oh and you know his ability to hack into things that was good in a pinch but also got him sent to juvie a few times. Jackson's need to be perfect to prove his adopted parents made a good decision in picking him and his biological ones that they should have kept him, Lydia's need to do the same because everyone expected it out of her. They expected her to be perfect, and pretty, and dumb, and so that's what she was. Derek, who, well was a Molotov of fucked up events that led him to have trust issues, and a general allergy to emotions. And Stiles, who as we have already discussed, had panic attacks at the thought of water, or death, or the word cancer.

To be honest, they were a pretty fucked up group, with pretty fucked up members. But it also wouldn't be honest if I didn't mention that they made each other stronger because of it. They were a family, they needed each other.

Stiles glanced up, smiling, "you know I love you right?" he asked opening his mouth to receive what he expected to be another marshmallow but was really a piece of cereal, yuck, lucky charms needed to make a cereal with just the marshmallows nobody liked the cereal anyways. "yeah I know" Derek replied and Stiles smiled, kissing at his hand before laying back down and watching the television again.

So yeah, they were pretty fucked up no matter how you looked at it, they were a gay, inter-species couple with a pretty big age gap and a shit ton of mental illnesses. But they loved each other, and hey, that was all that really mattered.


End file.
